The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Hero
by HRR2b23
Summary: Post OoT. The greatest assassin in Hyrule is hired by Ganondorf to kill the King of Hyrule, but when he is captured and his origins are revealed, a different event takes place. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Hero**

**(A/N) Hello all, this is gonna be my first LoZ fic, and I'll warn you right now that it is gonna be quite different from the normal LoZ storyline. I would really appreciate any reviews, even just an "update!" It doesn't take long and gives me the drive to keep writing.**

**Prologue**

It is said that the clouds atop Death Mountain signify the state of the mountain. If the clouds are white, then the mountain is at peace, but if the clouds glow an eerie red, something evil is afoot.

Today the proud Goron race looked upon those clouds with a confused look on their face. It had only been fifty years since the Hero of Time had saved them from Ganondorf, so the group had to wonder why the clouds were glowing as fierce as they had been all those years ago.

Link, son of Daruina, and the patriarch of the Gorons, was especially concerned. Although he had no reason to, he immediately ordered his fellow Gorons into their city inside the volcano, as a cautionary measure. He then took personal seclusion inside his room, where nobody could get in without playing the sacred song.

**Foot of Death Mountain**

The assassin smiled as he looked up at the clouds, _the goddesses must feel my presence,_ he thought to himself, _how nice of them to warn the man he was to kill._

He knew who his target was, but he only called him The Rock. Names might make the mission seem too personal, and that was a risk no assassin could take.

He had had a few run ins with The Rock in the past, but had never really grown all too fond of him. He didn't care that he was about to die, all he cared about was the fact that he was being paid 50,000 rupees to make it happen. _The most for a single job_, he thought to himself, fifty thousand was more than some men made in a year.

Then again, he deserved it. He was after all, the best at his job. He had killed many a man before, all without fail, and as word of his skills began to spread, he came to be known as The Fire Omo. Now, one might wonder why the greatest assassin in the world went by the name which translates to The Fire _Child_, but this was no ordinary assassin. He was only seventeen, a mere boy in the world of contract killers.

The Fire Omo did have a real name, but nobody who wasn't worthy enough to know it did. He was a rather fit boy, about six feet tall, with a muscular chest and abs. His arms were also quite strong, as his weapon of choice for close combat was a three foot long sword, which he stole from one the victim of one of his first jobs. The victim said that it was forged by a massive Goron, and he had to wield it with two hands. _The weakling, _the Omo thought, he never felt the need to use more than one.

The Omo had medium length blond hair, and sharp blue eyes. He chose to wear a dark green silk tunic, with black leggings and undershirt. He wore the gloves of the aforementioned victim, which bestowed upon him impeccable strength.

The Omo began scaling the mountain, careful to stay out of the view of the Gorons. It was difficult, at each level of the volcano, there were a few guards stationed, so he had to take unorthodos, and unprotected routes.

He dropped down off the edge of the volcano and began to move himself sideways, out of the guard's view. When he pulled himself up, he was within eyeshot of the entrance to Goron City. Unfortunately for him, the entrance was bombarded with guards. His client had specifically told him to only kill The Rock, unless absolutely necessary, so he had to go into the city the alternate way.

_Whatever,_ he thought; _this will lead straight to his room anyhow._

The Omo began climbing Death Mountain further, trying to reach the mountain's peak. As he got higher, the volcano began to erupt, sending large rocks flying at him from all directions. He simply pulled out his shield and they shattered on impact.

His shield was another one of his trademarks. It was of his own making. It is said that he took the other sword that his victim had used, and he melted it down into liquid metal, and formed it into the shape of a shield. It was black, with the flaming face of a skull kid on it. It is also said that while making the shield, some of it had designed itself, and made the shape of the legendary triforce on the skull kid's head. However anyone who had seen his shield before had never lived to tell about it, so perhaps its true origins will remain a mystery.

The Omo had finally reached the peak of the mountain, and, knowing that it was the only way to get to The Rock, began to make his way into the volcano itself.

It was immensely hot inside the volcano, but the Omo was a professional; he had trained himself to ignore any dangerous temperatures, hot or cold.

He finally reached his destination. Deep inside the volcano, he was in front of a giant boulder that would lead to the room of The Rock. Unsheathing his blade, he threw the rock aside with all his might.

**The Patriarch's Room**

Link was thrown off guard. The giant statue that separated his room from the inside of the volcano had just been thrown aside like paper, pinning the two guards he had in his room against the wall, and knocking them unconscious in the process.

He looked towards the opening of the room, and there he saw one of the most feared people in all of Hyrule. _The Fire Omo, _he thought to himself, _I must save my people_.

Link rushed the Omo, but was doomed from the start. As he punched at the Omo with all of his might, his attack was easily blocked by his mythical shield. The Omo would not hesitate in his counterattack, and with one motion plunged his blade into the throat of the Goron's Patriarch. The last thought that crossed The Rock's mind was: _That's Link's sword…._

The Omo quickly retreated back inside the volcano, leaving a wooden carving with a flame on it atop of the fallen Gorron's chest, his calling card. As he made his descent down the mountain, he had to stop and chuckle at The Rock's name. _Oh, the irony,_ he thought, as he made his uninterrupted descent down the mountains, with the sounds of screaming Gorons in the background.

**(A/N) So, can you all figure out who the Assassin is? Also, if any of you can figure out how he got his name (The Fire Omo,) massive props. Please R&R, chapter one should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The news of the Goron Patriarch's death stunned the kingdom of Hyrule, but the news of his death was not shocking to a select few people.

"He passed the test you gave him," said a strong male voice. Just by its tone one could tell that he held all the power in the room.

"Did you really expect him to fail in the first place? After all, he is the best," said a female. Interestingly enough, the rest of the room's population seemed to be females.

"No, I did not, however he still needed to be tested, and, well, with the whole kingdom of Hyrule in terror, it is now a perfect time to send him on his real assignment," the male said again.

Another female joined in on the conversation, "do you want me to give him the task this time, My Lord?" she asked.

"No, this is a task of ultimate magnitude; any reward you offer couldn't possibly be enough. However, if he succeeds, I may be able to give him something enticing enough for him to do this job. Bring him to me, its time he knew who he was really working for."

**The Fire Omo's Hideout**

The Fire Omo's hideout was stationed deep within the eastern woods. It was rather simple, actually. It was made from the shaped wooden bodies of some rather…cooperative deku scrubs, which insulated it quite well. The hut was not very large, either, just big enough for a table, stove, and a bed, as well as places for the Omo to store his equipment.

The Omo was meditating on the ground, with a moblin he had killed earlier that day over the stove. He felt proud of his work. _It has only been hours since I killed The Rock, and word has already spread to all of Hyrule. Everybody fears me now, _he thought to himself. _Not to mention the fifty thousand rupees…_

Just then, he was disturbed from his meditation by the faint sounds of footsteps from outside of his hut. The Omo was instantly alert, but he was not worried. The only people who know of his whereabouts were people who needed his services.

There was no knock; his contacts knew that he was there. Instead, a piece of paper was slipped under the door with two words on it. The Omo walked over to it and examined the name written on the piece of paper.

"The King" is what the paper read.

The Omo was intrigued, so he opened the door to see who his contact was.

"Lieva," he said, recognizing the Gerudo from earlier. "You require my services again?" he asked, getting straight to business.

"Yes, I do," Lieva replied, "how much will this cost?"

"Well, to kill the King," the Omo started, "right after the Patriarch has been killed will be no small task. I would have to say five hundred," he finished.

Lieva was aghast, "Five hundred thousand? Nobody has that kind of money!" she said, her leader's words coming into her head

"This is the King of Hyrule we are talking about, its five hundred thousand or no job."

Lieva had no choice, she had to bring him. "Listen, I don't have the money, but I know someone who may be able to give you something else. Do you know who the King of the Gerudo is?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

The Omo was slightly confused, "There isn't one, you are the first Queen in Gerudo history," he said.

Lieva smiled, anticipating the shock that her next statement would be to the Omo. "While it is true that I was the first Queen of the Gerudos, our King has returned. The seal placed upon him did not hold as well as the sages thought it would," she said, waiting for the Omo to gasp.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so presumptuous. The Omo just smiled and said, "Not surprising. I suppose you want him to convince me to work for less?" he asked.

"Not exactly, follow me," she said, and at that point turned around and walked to her horse. Link followed suit, and Lieva led him through the desert to the Gerudo Fortress.

Once inside the fortress, the Omo laid eyes upon the supposedly dead King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf. He looked similar as the stories all people heard, olive colored skin and red hair. The one thing that was different was the scars. He may have been revived, but the scars showed how much damage the Hero of Time had really done to him.

The King of the Gerudo spoke with a deep, forceful voice, "Hello, Fire Omo. As you must already know, I require your services," he said.

"Yes, I am aware. However, I have a question. Why do you not just kill him yourself?" the Omo said.

"That is a very good question. You must have seen my scars by now. These are wounds from my defeat, a defeat at the hands of a boy, no less. I hear that he is no longer with us, by the way." The Omo smiled, remembering what quick work he made of the man.

"These wounds are not healed, and as a result I do not have the power I need to complete this job. Therefore, I need you to do it, as you are indeed the best."

"Of course," the Omo started. "Now then, I will tell you the same thing I told Lieva. This job will require five hundred thousand rupees."

"And I will tell you what Lieva told you, nobody has that kind of money." Ganondorf firmly told the Omo.

"Well then, there is no-"

"However," Ganondorf cut him off. "There is something else that may interest you. Have you ever heard of the triforce?"

The Omo was, for the second time that day, intrigued. He replied "Yes, I have; what about it?"

"Well as you may have guessed, I this is what I am after," he began, "There are three parts to the triforce: The Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, each bestowing a supreme power to the one who holds each piece. The one who holds all three pieces will have the power to rule the world."

"I know the story," the Omo started, "now get to your point," he said, eager to hear where this was going.

"My point, Omo, is that if you provide me this service, I will offer you a piece of the Triforce as payment, as after the King is dead, I will certainly take over Hyrule," Ganondorf said, absolute certainty in his voice.

Now Ganondorf had the Fire Omo's attention. "That is an interesting proposition, Ganondorf…" he said as he began to mull it over. After thinking about it for a minute, he had made up his mind. He smiled menacingly, and then said, "I'll do it."

The Fire Omo leaved the Fortress, already planning how to do his job. _The Triforce of Power…That will be a fitting reward, _he thought.

Ganondorf smiled as The Fire Omo left the room. _The fool, _he thought. _He actually thinks that I am going to let him live. After he gets that triforce piece, I am simply going to slaughter him and take it back. There will be nobody to stand in my way._

"Lieva," he said aloud, "trail the Omo, I want you to see every move he makes."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, and hurried out to follow the target.

**(A/N) Well that's chapter one for you. Hope you liked it and the pace should start to pick up from here. Please R&R, it helps me keep going. Flames are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey everybody, here's the update that I promised all of you! I know how many people are visiting my story and I would really appreciate any reviews, you don't even need an account so it just takes ten seconds. It would be much appreciated. Well anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Outside of Hyrule Castle**

Hyrule Castle was an absolute fortress. The field surrounding the exterior of the castle was bustling with guards, and there were even more surrounding the perimeter of the castle. The castle itself was huge, twenty stories high, with a lone tower at the top overlooking the rest of the grounds. There would be more guards here, on watch. The king would be in the room just below the watch tower, and there would likely be a small army in there protecting him.

The Fire Omo looked at the castle from just outside of the field. He was covered from the watch tower by a large plateau he was behind, but he knew that he would easily be spotted if he tried to just walk about. There were soldiers all over the field, including one that was just around the corner of the plateau he was using for cover. He had thought about this problem the previous evening, and had deduced that the best way inside of the castle would be to masquerade as one of the guards.

That in itself would not be a very difficult plan to execute, however getting the people in the watch tower to look away from their respective areas would be mostly a matter of luck. He figured that since they were sitting in a tower all day looking at a boring field, they would take any chance that they could get to see something exciting.

_A bomb arrow would be best,_ the Omo thought to himself, _but that would almost certainly make them think that they are under attack._ He had decided that the next best thing would be to make them think that there was a flash fire in the garden. Luckily for him, it was a very dry and hot day, so the conditions were already perfect for one anyways. The Omo took out his bow and a single arrow. He poured some oil on the head of the arrow, than lit it on fire. The Omo pulled on the drawstring, and fired the arrow clean over the plateau. It was a perfect shot, landing right in the garden across the field. The various flowers, bushes, trees, and other plant life instantly burst into flames, and the fire was quickly threatening to spread to other parts of the field as well.

Just as the Omo thought, this got the attention of nearly all the guards; most importantly, the ones in the watchtower. He took advantage of this situation and ran up to the soldier near the plateau. The soldier was taken off guard and the Omo quickly, and by some miracle quietly, snapped his neck. The soldier was killed instantly, without having time enough to even scream. The Omo dragged the body of the soldier back to his original hiding place, and disrobed the soldier of his armor. The Omo then put on the armor on top of the light clothing and chain mail he had chosen to wear underneath himself. He also replaced the guard's sword and shield with his own. With everything he needed ready, he decided to set off for the castle.

Just as the Omo had thought, his disguise allowed him to freely walk around the grounds. He followed the trail that led to the castle grounds, being sure to keep his head low, on the off chance somebody knew his face didn't belong. A few guards looked at him, but the uniform told them all that they needed to see to know that he was one of them.

The Omo began to get closer to the castle, but he did not speed his walk up. He felt that this would attract attention, which is the last thing that any assassin wants to do. He got past the outer walls of the castle, and had begun to walk around the moat to the entrance on the other side, when he heard one of the last things that he wanted to.

"Where are you going, soldier?" a voice called out to him.

The Omo did not expect anybody to stop him on his way to the castle, he had to think fast. He turned around and saw the face of Corporal Vichy (of course the Omo knew the names of the important soldiers,) and quickly came up with a response.

"The fire in the garden was caused by an arrow, sir; it was not a flash fire. I am going to report to Captain Moriarty that I saw the one who fired the arrow on the garden," the Omo said to his "superior."

"Why didn't you just go after him yourself, soldier?" the Corporal questioned him further.

The Omo was quite prepared for this question, "I didn't go after him because I was on the opposite side of the field, sir, and also because he had already ran off by the time I would have been able to get over there," he replied, growing tired of this questioning. There weren't as many guards around now that he was inside the castle wall; if the Corporal kept up with the questioning, he may need to be taken care of. Luckily for the Corporal, however, he simply gave the Omo a look of content, and said, "Good then, on with it," dismissing him.

The Omo had no more troubles getting to the castle. Once inside the castle, the Omo surveyed his immediate surroundings. He was in a corner on the first floor of the castle, with two long hallways stretching out from the corner. There were no guards in his immediate vicinity, so he quickly went into a closet and ditched the armor he stole. Once back in the hallway, he began to make his way through the castle.

He didn't encounter any guards on the first floor, so once he found the staircase, he easily made his way up. This took him to the fifth floor, it was similar to the first floor, but the perimeter was only about half that of the first. The Omo quietly made his way to the corner of the room. When he looked around to the other side, he noticed two guards standing side by side.

The Omo had to incapacitate them, but the fact that there were two made it a little tricky, especially since he could not leave any blood behind, as this would surely tip off anybody who went through this hallway.

Once he had his plan of attack, he slowly made his way to where they were standing, and took his shield off of his back. Once he was right behind them, he pinched a nerve on one of the guard's necks, knocking him unconscious immediately, and before the other had time to register what had happened, the Omo took his shield and hit the guard over the head with it, which knocked him out as well.

With those two guards incapacitated, the Omo had a clear path to the next staircase; however he first had to get those two guards out of sight, lest anybody find them. He opened a door to a closet in the hallway, and then threw the two of them in. _They should be out for at least an hour,_ the Omo thought to himself; _that should be plenty of time._

The Omo made his way up the steps, taking him to the tenth floor of the tower. He was already halfway to his target, and once the King was dead, the Triforce of Power would be his. _This is too easy, _the Omo thought; _it won't be long now._

Maybe it was just bad luck, or maybe it was fate. In any case, The Fire Omo would regret that thought. No sooner did it cross his mind than he heard a sharp whistle cut through the air. The Omo stopped in his tracks, _I have been found out,_ he thought, _I need to work fast. _

Forgetting all about stealth now, he rushed for the staircase that would lead higher into the castle. However, once he saw the twenty or so guards that came pouring out of that staircase, he quickly decided that it would be better to abort his mission. The Omo may have been the greatest assassin in Hyrule, but no man can take on twenty soldiers at once. He sprinted towards the staircase where he had entered, and ran down it. He spared a moment to look down, and saw that there were two more soldiers coming for him up the stairs. He charged at them, drawing his sword. He kicked one of them back, blocked the strike of the other soldier, and then quickly countered, slashing him through his open neck. The soldier was killed instantly. His partner had decided that it was better to flee, and began to get up; the Omo, however, was not feeling generous, so before he could go anywhere, he stabbed the soldier through the back.

The Omo knew that with every second, there would be more soldiers closing in on his location. If he didn't act fast, he would be caught. He made his way through the next hallway with lightning speed, and upon seeing three soldiers on the upcoming staircase, came up with a simple way to kill all three quickly. The soldiers were running side by side, and all perfectly aligned with each other. The Omo charged at them down the hallway; it was like a jousting match without horses. They built up speed, and once they met in the center of the hallway, the hero swiftly sliced his sword through the air, swinging with such force that he was actually able to slice through the necks of each one of the soldiers, killing them all instantly. It was truly a sight to be seen, though those who did see it certainly wished that there was a slightly different outcome for the Omo.

The Omo dashed down the staircase and with no soldiers on the first floor quickly made for the exit of the castle. Once he was out the door and across the moat, he cut the rope holding the drawbridge down, and shut the rest of the soldiers inside of the castle.

He was almost in the clearing, almost. He went to run for where he came, but upon seeing the platoon of soldiers that were storming towards the castle, decided that it would be a better idea to hop the castle walls on the side opposite from where he came from. Sure, there were still guards in the watch tower, but by the time the message that he had gone that direction was relayed, he would be long gone.

His decision was a wise one. All of the soldiers had their attention on the entrance to the castle, thinking that was where he would be; so the Omo was able to make his way around the castle uninhibited. He quickly climbed his way up the vines on the wall, and jumped over to the other side.

The Omo was in the clearing. There were no soldiers in sight, and word of him would not be spread to the town for at least another hour, as the troops would still be dead set on finding him at the castle. Yes The Fire Omo had failed his first task, but there would always be another day. _I will have to wait for the Triforce a little longer, it seems,_ he thought to himself.

The Omo turned to run to the village, but after a few steps he was stopped dead in his tracks by a huge flash of light. A figure appeared in the haze, it was a person with red eyes and short blond hair covered in cloth, with a ponytail sticking out of the back. The person had strong arms and legs, and their blue attire had the insignia of the Sheikah on it.

The Omo drew his sword, as he knew the Sheikah were the sworn protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule. He swung at his adversary, but against all odds, they were faster. The Sheikah ducked under the Omo's strike, and then quickly followed up with a jab in the side of the neck. The Omo was caught off guard; nobody had ever been faster than him before. He fell to his knees, and in a last ditch effort took one last swing at his opponent; but alas, it was all in vain. The Sheikah easily dodged his sluggish swing, and with one more jab knocked the assassin unconscious.

Lieva could not believe what she was seeing from her vantage point atop a hill just outside the castle grounds. Not only had the greatest assassin in Hyrule, no, the world, been found out, but now he had been incapacitated by an unknown adversary. It was turning out to be a wise decision for Ganondorf to send her to watch the Omo; now she could report his failure to her King and he would have to take the King of Hyrule out on his own.

She got up, she had seen all she needed to, and turned around. Lieva got on her horse, and began to speed off to tell Ganondorf the word of The Fire Omo's failure.

**(A/N) So what'd you think? Did you expect things to go so horribly wrong for the Omo? Also, you got to meet the other major character in this story towards the end there, I wonder who it is? Well anyways, please review and I should have my next chapter up within a week! Thanks!**


End file.
